


Untitled

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [95]
Category: The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

“That dress is stunning!” Mark Slate exclaimed.

To him, April was his partner and friend, nothing more. Sometimes, however, he saw her for the beautiful and sexy woman she was.

She turned from the window and smiled a greeting.

“It is ridiculously impractical,” she moaned. “It’s nice to look at, but impossible to wear.”

“Apparently, that is the style here for royal occasions,” Mark told her.

“I’ll be spending so much time working out how to dance in it I won’t be able to look for our contact.

“Leave that to me, love,” he said, catching her as she tripped.


End file.
